Blurred Lines
"Blurred Lines" is a single written and performed by American recording artists Robin Thicke, T.I., and Pharrell Williams. Produced by Pharrell, it serves as the lead single from Thicke's album of the same name. It was released on March 26, 2013 through Pharrell's label Star Trak Recordings. The official music video has two versions, with one featuring models Emily Ratajkowski, Jessi M'Bengue, and Elle Evans being topless, while the other censored nudity. The clean version has currently 544 million views on YouTube, with over 2 million likes and 260,000 dislikes. The unrated version has currently 55 million views on YouTube, with 397,000 likes and approximately 100,000 dislikes. Lyrics Pharrell and Robin Thicke Everybody get up, WOO! Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey 1: Robin Thicke If you can't hear, what I'm tryna say If you can't read, from the same page Maybe I'm going deaf Maybe I'm going blind Maybe I'm out of my mind OK, now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature Just let me liberate you You don't need no papers That man is not your mate And that's why I'm gon' take you Good girl! I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl! Can't let it get past me Me fall from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines! I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl! The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me 2: Robin Thicke What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on What do we need steam for You the hottest bitch in this place You wanna hug me What rhymes with hug me Hey! OK, now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature Just let me liberate you You don't need no papers That man is not your mate And that's why I'm gon' take you Good girl! I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl! Can't let it get past me Me fall from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me 3: T.I. Hustle Gang Homie One thing I ask of you Lemme be the one you back that ass up to From Malibu to Paris, boo Had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you So, hit me up when you pass through Ill' give you something big enough to tear your ass in two Swag on 'em even when you dress casual I mean, it's almost unbearable In a hundred years not dare would I Pull a Pharcyde, let you pass me by Nothin' like your last guy, he too square for you He don't smack that a** and pull your hair like that So I'm just watching and waitin' For you to salute the true big pimpin' Not many women can refuse this pimping I'm a nice guy, but don't get confused, this pimpin' Robin Thicke Shake your rump Get down, get up Do it like it hurt, like it hurt What you don't like work Hey! 4: Robin Thicke Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me Dakota to Decatur No more pretending, cause now you're winning Here's our beginning I always wanted a Good girl! I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl Can't let it pass me You're far from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Everybody get up Everybody get up Everybody get up Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Everybody get up, WOO! Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Why It Sucks # The instrumental is pretty annoying, especially with that annoying drum and cowbell. # It promotes rape because the title and lyrics like "I know you want it" encourage the idea "no doesn't always mean no" and that some women who are raped are actually asking for it. ## In one lyric, Thicke, after saying "You wanna hug me", he says "What rhymes with hug me?", which internet reviewer Todd in the Shadows said it was "drug me", right after concluding that it could be a subtle reference to "fuck me". #The music video is misogynistic and highly objectifies women. ## While were on the topic of the music video, the featured women had their breasts uncensored. Thankfully, there is a music video where the breasts are censored. # It plagiarizes the Marvin Gaye song "Got to Give It Up". Gaye's children were awarded $7.4 million in damages. # This song is just an embarassment to Thicke's career. Redeeming Qualities # Despite all its bad qualities, there are several good ones too. Therefore, this also has an article on the Best Music and Songs Wiki. To view this page on that wiki, click here. Parodies On June 12, 2013, an episode of Jimmy Kimmel Live! in which Thicke and Pharrell were both guests, featured a parody of the "Blurred Lines" music video, in which host Jimmy Kimmel and his sidekick Guillermo trie to join Thicke, Pharrell and the dancers but keep getting rebuffed. On August 2, 2013, YouTube personality Bart Baker released a parody of the song, featuring himself as Thicke, Kingsley as Pharrell, Page Kennedy as T.I., and the models were played by Jessica Endres, Morgan De Lorea, and Ollie Baker. It has currently 46 million views on his channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3twwafch4g On July 15 2014, famous parody musician "Weird Al" Yankovic released his fourteenth album Mandatory Fun. One of the songs on this album is a parody of "Blurred Lines", called "Word Crimes". The parody is about criticizing common grammar mistakes, while also making fun of people who care too much about grammar. You can watch it here. Videos Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell|The song's music video. Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I. & Pharrell (Unrated Version)|The song's unrated music video (WARNING: NSFW!) References Category:R&B Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Also on Best Music and Songs Wiki Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Disco songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Pop Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Just Dance songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Songs hated by their Artists Category:2010s Category:2013